Trouble in the Woods
by tessanoelle97
Summary: Kate is pregnant with Castle's baby. However, when she goes into labor, the car she's in breaks down in the middle of the woods. The only one there with her is Kevin Ryan. (I don't own Castle)
1. Deserted

**Background: Kate Beckett and Rick Castle had just started dating. They were just getting a feel for what a romantic relationship would be like. Then the universe throws the two of them a curveball: Kate is pregnant. They decided to stay together. They told the boys and Gates, and everyone, even Gates was happy for them.**

Kate Beckett is now 37 weeks pregnant. She had been put on desk duty two months ago. Kate was also never left alone. She always had Castle, Esposito, or Ryan with her at all times.

(September 19, 2013)

Kate had woken up with mild back pain, but she didn't think it was anything.

When Kate and Castle got to the precinct, there was already a new case for them to solve. An insurance executive was found shot to death in his home.

Kate said,

"Does he have any next of kin?"

Esposito said,

"Yeah. He has a daughter, Lilah, up in Rochester. Who wants to go?"

Kate raised her hand, and they all knew that they weren't going to be able to keep her from going.

Castle said,

"Okay, who wants to go with Beckett?"

Esposito said,

"Why don't we play rock, paper, scissors? Whoever loses takes Beckett."

Beckett chuckled and rubbed her belly, she felt a slight pain but didn't show it.

Ryan said,

"On one, two, three."

Castle put down rock, Esposito put down rock, and Ryan put down scissors.

Esposito said (as he tossed Ryan keys),

"Looks like you win, Beckett take good care of him."

Beckett winked back at Castle as she and Ryan got into the elevator.

About half-way up to Rochester, it started to rain really heavily, which made the drive all the more difficult. Kate also started having pains in her stomach every ten minutes. She tried to hide it from Ryan, but he had already noticed.

Ryan said,

"Becks, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..."

Kate stopped talking as a contraction wracked her body. Ryan said,

"Kate what's wrong?"

Just as Ryan said this, the car stopped.

"Crap." He thought.

"Kate what's wrong?"

"Are you in labor?"

Kate said,

"I've been having pain all day. I just thought it was normal pregnancy stuff. As soon as I got in the car, it started getting worse."

Kate then began having another contraction, and she grabbed Ryan's hand from the steering wheel.

Ryan said,

"Just breathe." He said to her as he squeezed her hand.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"My water just broke."


	2. Frantic

**(This first half of this chapter is about Kate and Ryan in the car. The next half of the chapter will be about Castle and Esposito searching for them.)**

"My water just broke."

Ryan felt his heart skip a beat.

"Kate, just breathe, everything is going to be fine."

"I can't have my baby here."

"Don't worry. I'm going to try to get us out of here. Is it okay if I go outside, see if I can find out what's wrong with the car?"

Kate nodded.

"Just tap on the windshield if you need me."

With that, Ryan put on a poncho and got out of the car.

**(4 Hours since Kate and Ryan left.)**

While Esposito was looking at the murder board, Castle was checking his phone.

Something told him something wasn't right. Kate told him that she would check in every hour. However, he hadn't heard from her in two hours, he had begun to worry.

Esposito noticed this and said,

"Castle, you alright?"

"Have you heard from Beckett or Ryan?"

"No, you?"

"No. She was supposed to check in with me every hour."

Esposito gave him a strange look.

"Don't give me that. If you had a girlfriend who was about to give birth, what would you do?"

Esposito nodded.

Castle said,

"Do you think you could bring up the tracker in Ryan's SUV?"

"Sure."

Esposito went to his desk and opened the GPS program.

He shook his head and said,

"This isn't right."

"What?"

"It says the GPS is offline."

Castle felt like he got punched in the stomach.

"WHAT?"

"This only happens if the car is an area where there is no reception." He looked at the clock, "They should almost be there already."

Castle said,

* * *

"Then something must be wrong."

Kate was sitting in the car, trying to keep calm. Her contractions were coming at 3-5 minute intervals. She came to the realization that her baby would most likely be born in the back of Ryan's SUV, unless Ryan fixed the car in the next half hour.

Ryan was fussing with various things under the hood of the car. He was trying so hard to find out what was wrong, so he could safely get Kate to the hospital.

It had only been four minutes since Kate's last contraction. Out of nowhere, she was wracked with pain, and a sense of pressure. She tried to breathe through it, but she couldn't.

Ryan heard several frantic taps on the windshield.

He put the hood down, and ran to the drivers side and opened the door.

Ryan said,

"Kate, what's wrong?"

* * *

"I think the baby's coming."

Castle and Esposito were frantically trying to find a way to find Kate and Ryan.

The GPS was no help. Castle said,

"Is there anything else you can try?"

Esposito said,

"I think I can try to ping their cell phones to their last known location."

Castle said,

"Then do that."

Esposito went to his desk and typed Ryan's number, and waited. Luckily, the search didn't take long.

When Castle heard the timer go off, he said,

"Where are they?"

Esposito said,

"The last place where Ryan's phone was just outside a rural area, 20 miles south of Rochester."

Castle said,

"Alright, let's go. It's going to take us at least three hours to get there."

Castle and Esposito left the precinct, hoping that Kate and Ryan were okay.


	3. Support

**(This chapter is going to be about Kate's very short labor, featuring some Kate/Kevin fluff. The next chapter will be a short conversation between Castle and Esposito. Then Baby Beckett-Castle will make his/ her appearance!)**

"I think the baby's coming."

Ryan said,

"Are you sure?"

Kate started crying,

"I don't know, I don't know."

Ryan put a loving hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Why won't we get you into the backseat so you can comfortable?"

Kate nodded. Ryan came over to her side, picked her up, and put her in the back seat.

Ryan said,

"Do you want me to rub your back? Try to get you comfortable?"

Kate nodded, and Ryan sat behind her, and he began rubbing her back in large and small circles.

Kate said,

"Can you start talking? I need something to distract me from this next contraction."

Ryan said,

"What do you think your having?"

"I think it's a girl, Castle thinks it's a boy."

"Of course he does. Do you have any names?"

"A few, we wanted to wait until we see the baby to make the final decision."

Ryan said,

"Whether or not it's a boy or a girl, you could name the baby Ryan. I knew a girl in high school who had that name."

Kate didn't respond.

Ryan tapped her shoulder and said,

"Are you having a contraction?"

When she didn't respond, he did the math. It had only been two minutes since the last contraction. Then he came to the realization: Beckett's baby was coming, and he was going to have to deliver it.

He tapped Kate on the shoulder again, this time she turned herself around, and Ryan saw tears in her eyes. Then her eyes slammed shut, and she grabbed Ryan's hand.

Ryan said,

"Okay, Kate. I think it's time. Do you mind? I know were partners in all, but..."

Kate said,

"It's okay. I trust you Ryan."

Ryan grabbed a blanket from under the seat, and placed it over Beckett's legs.

While Beckett was positioning herself, Ryan took off his jacket, and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

When he turned back to look at Beckett, he saw that she was in the midst of another contraction.

Ryan knelt in between Kate's legs, and grabbed both her hands.

"Kate, on this next contraction, I want you to push okay?"

Kate nodded.

Ryan stared into his partner's eyes, giving her the mental reassurance that she would be okay.


	4. Man to Man

**(As previously stated, this chapter will be a conversation between Castle and Esposito. Then, the chapter everyone has been waiting for. :) )**

The silence in the car wasn't a comfortable one. All of the thoughts going through Castle's head were not ones he wanted to think about.

Esposito said,

"Bro, you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, let me think. Your partner, and the mother of my child are stranded somewhere, and god forbid something's wrong."

"What do you mean something's wrong?"

Castle said,

"I noticed that Kate was acting a little weird this morning, she seemed like she was uncomfortable, but I didn't want to say anything. You know how she is."

Esposito said,

"Castle, listen. I'm sure she's fine. If she isn't, she has Ryan with her, she'll be fine. Now, how are YOU doing?"

"Okay. I'm just nervous about having another baby."

"Castle, you're a great dad. This baby will be lucky to have you as a dad, not to mention Beckett as a mom."

"Thanks, Espo."

"Any names picked out?"

"Yeah, a few. Kate wants to wait until the baby's born to decide."

Esposito smiled. Then the car ride went back to the unnerving silence from before.

Both Castle and Esposito were hoping to find Kate and Ryan, before anything happens.


	5. Squeeze

Ryan stared into his partner's eyes, giving her the mental reassurance that she would be okay.

Kate could feel the next contraction coming on, and Ryan could see it in her eyes. He said to her,

"Kate, I'm right here, just squeeze my hands, as hard as you need to okay?"

Kate nodded.

Ryan said,

"Okay, Kate. Ready, 1,2,3, push!"

Kate put her chin to her chest, and squeezed Ryan's hands as she pushed with all her might.

She put her head back, and looked to Ryan for comfort.

"Kate, that was good, but you need to push again."

She nodded.

Ryan said,

"Go, push for me."

Kate pushed.

"Come on, come on. You're doing great. Just breathe, squeeze my hands."

* * *

Castle and Esposito were practically speeding, trying to find Kate and Ryan. They had a device that showed the last position of Ryan's cell phone.

Castle said,

"Is this the place?"

Esposito said,

"Yes, it is. Now we just need to drive a little ways. They should be around her somewhere."

* * *

Castle and Esposito began the drive into rural areas, hoping to find Kate and Ryan.

"Come on Kate, you're doing great, just keep pushing."

Kate tried to keep pushing.

"Ryan, this hurts."

Ryan said,

"I know, I know. Just keep going, I'm right here."

Kate gave another push, when all of a sudden she heard,

"Kate, Ryan, Kate, Ryan?"

It was Castle.

Ryan yelled,

"CASTLE!"

Castle heard this, and ran over to the SUV.

Castle and Esposito stood behind Ryan, Castle said

"What's going on?"

"She's having the baby."

Without instructions, Castle went and stood behind Kate, and held her arms. Ryan said,

"Esposito, sit in the front."

Esposito sat in the drivers' seat and looked at Kate. Ryan said,

"Okay, Kate. Time to push again, ready? Castle, count for her."

Kate tried to push, but she felt she couldn't do it.

"Guys, I can't do this anymore."

They all looked at her. Esposito said,

"Kate, you can do this. You survived getting shot. You're the strongest girl I know.

Castle said,

"Kate, have I ever told you how much I love you? Well I'm going to now. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. I can't wait to see our baby grow up. I hope he/she is strong as you are."

Ryan said,

"They're all right. You can do this, Kate. You're not alone, I'm right here. Just a few more pushes and they baby should be here. Now give me a good push."

Kate gripped Ryan's hands with unbelievable strength, while Castle and Esposito were giving her words of encouragement.

After she was done pushing, Ryan said,

"Kate, look at me. One more push. That's it, one more. Then you'll have your beautiful baby in your arms."

Castle said,

"Come on, Kate this is it."

Ryan said,

"Alright, here we go. Kate, push."

Kate began pushing, hopefully for the last time.

Ryan said,

"Come on, Kate. Keep pushing, keep pushing. That's it, good girl."

Five seconds later, Ryan had in his hands, a screaming newborn. He said,

"Congratulations guys, looks like you've got a little Beckett."

Kate started to cry as Ryan handed her the screaming baby.

Esposito said,

"She's gorgeous, congrats guys. Kate, you did amazing."

Castle said,

"Kate, thank you so much, I love you." His eyes were glued to his daughter.

Ryan said,

"Congrats you guys, she is beautiful."

Kate said,

"Ryan, thank you so much for delivering my little girl. I can't thank you enough."

With that, Castle carefully helped Kate out of the car, into the other SUV, and drove everyone to the hospital.

**(Name will be revealed in the next chapter!)**


	6. Naming

It had been 3 hours since Baby Beckett-Castle had been born. Kate and the baby were wheeled away to an exam room, Castle went with her. Ryan and Esposito sat in the waiting room.

Castle walked into the waiting room and said,

"Hey, guys. There's someone we want you to meet."

Ryan and Esposito followed Castle to a room. Castle knocked and he heard,

"Come in."

The three men walked slowly into the room. There was Kate on the bed, rocking a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Hey."

Ryan and Esposito each pulled up a chair to each side of Kate's bed. Castle took a place next to Kate on the bed.

Kate said,

"As I said before Ryan, I want to thank you for delivering our little girl. I don't know what I wouldn't have done with out you."

Ryan said,

"No problem. You're my family, and family helps family."

Esposito said,

"Do you guys have a name for this lovely little girl yet?"

Castle looked at Kate and said,

"Tell them."

"We've decided to name our daughter Ryan Keeva Beckett-Castle."

Ryan said,

"You guys didn't have to do that."

Castle said,

"We wanted to include you in her name, Kate told me about how you told her we should name her Ryan. So we did."

Kate said,

"Do you want to hold her?"

Ryan nodded, and Kate handed Ryan over to Ryan.

Ryan said,

"She's beautiful."

Kate said,

"Another thing. Ryan, Esposito, will you be Ryan's godfathers?"

Esposito said,

"Godfathers?"

Castle said,

"We couldn't decide, so we wanted to include you both.

Both Ryan and Esposito said, "Thank you."

Kate gazed at her daughter in her partner's arms, wondering how she got so lucky.

**(Will do a future-fic with Ryan in the future!)**


End file.
